Rilessa Hale Prologue
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: The beginning of Rilessa's existence, she is the daughter of Peter Hale and Claire Snow a hybrid between werewolf and witch. Read on to discover her story and how she fits into Beacon Hills and the pack...


Sitting on the steps in front of school I was waiting for my mother to turn up but she was over half an hour late a lot of students had already left, I checked my mobile for the twentieth time that day there was nothing except a text from my friend Alice asking if I wanted to sleepover on the weekend.

"Sorry Riley traffic was a nightmare your mom got held back at work so she asked me to pick you up," I looked up seeing Aunt Talia smiling I half smiled to her this happened the third time this month but I knew mom's bakery was very popular. "Its okay is Cousin Derek, Laura and Cora home?" She nodded her head saying yes I liked my Cousins and they were fun to be around especially cousin Derek he always played hide and go seek with me which I won all the time.

It wasn't long till we were at the Hale house, "staying over again?" Cousin Laura asked ruffling my hair when I went to the kitchen where she was chopping vegetables. "Think so ugh broccoli," Laura laughed at my expression while I was thinking of dropping it into the garbage disposal by 'accident'.

"How was school?" Cousin Derek asked looking up from his work at the dining room table, "I banged my head against my table when I was assigned to work in a project with Stiles and Scott." Pointing to the scratch underneath my fringe where I broke skin but it healed easily Derek and Laura were shaking their heads at me.

"What's wrong with Stiles and Scott?" Aunt Talia asked now joining the conversation they had yet to meet the infamous two considering I talked about them all the time, "I'm okay with Scott a little but Stiles talks a lot like way too much I can hardly keep up and even if I do he's talking about something else the next minute" I had no idea how we were going to get this assignment finished in time.

"Maybe ask him to repeat himself when you can't understand I mean he can't be that bad Riley," I sniffed the air smelling daddy looking behind me at the study he must be in there "he's just reading a book you can go in if you want?" Laura said I smiled to her walking over to the study, I knocked on the door first hearing dad's voice saying to come in I saw him reading a book. "Hey kiddo mom working late again?" I smiled at my father climbing onto a separate chair.

"Yep what are you reading?" My parents separated when I was younger and when I stayed at the Hale house he was always reading or training I couldn't go into the gym when any of the family were training or losing control, "just some book how's things been at home?" I touched one of the books on a table it was about different types of wolfsbane.

"They're okay I have a recital at school coming up I have my own solo as well," dad ruffled my long brown hair smiling I smiled back at him I had yet to tell anyone that wanting to tell him or mom first. "Good work I'm sure everyone will be looking forward to it you know you get your beautiful singing voice from me right?" I giggled rolling my eyes I said "sure I did."

We sat there for a bit I was reading a book about wolfsbane different flowers and types while dad read about the Hale bloodline "Riley your mother's here." I was immersed in the book not realising Laura was at the doorway I looked up mumbling hmm? I smelt mom's scent then putting the book down dad did the same following me out to the lounge room Uncle Rick was standing with Aunty Talia talking with mom.

I stopped just short of mom when I heard the piercing scream my eye colour flared golden, "Lydia." The name echoed through the quiet room my legs gave out on me falling to the ground as black spots were spreading throughout my vision.

Walking through a hospital hallway I saw Scott being carried away on a stretcher I said his name but it was like no one could see me, walking down the hallway again I saw Stiles walking after a women with long brown flowing hair. He walked up stairs when the women disappeared leading up to the roof top of the hospital standing beside him I saw the women's face and John the Sheriff of this town "he's trying to kill me." I knew about Stiles mother being sick but I never knew he witnessed this looking to Stiles I touched his hand my hand didn't go through his though.

I shut my eyes opening them this time in a place unfamiliar to me walking along a hallway I saw Lydia standing in front of the entryway into a room she was crying and I went over to her seeing the horrible sight of an older woman with blood all over her a gaping wound at the side of her head "Lydia I told you to stay in the car! Lydia!" Hearing Mrs Martin's voice I couldn't stop looking at the drill lying there as blood was dripping down into the water.

Hearing my name being said over and over I opened my eyes with a gasp remembering all that I had seen the drill image fresh in my mind mom was standing over me with dad and Aunt Talia, "what happened?" I asked confused wondering why or how I saw all of that just then holding my head I felt a headache coming on.

"It's okay sweetie here," Dad reached out taking my hand I felt my pain slowly fading away I fell into him slowly feeling weak. "I don't feel so good," my breathing quickened and I felt like I was slowly getting really hot.

"She's getting a temperature, I'll call Deaton take her into the lounge room." Feeling a cold hand touch my face for a moment before being taken away I leant into my father when he picked me up my feet dangling over his right arm, I could feel myself being laid on something soft fabric was being wrapped around me and I grabbed a hold of it along with a hand that had been putting it around me. "Shh honey you're okay." I didn't realise I was mumbling words incoherently till my mother's hand brushed over my face.

My eyelids shut for a second before opening again seeing Aunt Talia speaking on the phone worry in her face, Derek was holding Cora, Uncle Rick was standing with Laura while Mom and Dad knelt near me both fearful expressions on their faces each holding some part of my hand. I must have drifted off at some point because a hand was brushing my face someone saying my name softly opening my eyes slowly I saw Aunt Talia Deaton knelt with her.

"Hey kiddo Talia tells me you aren't feeling to well what's wrong?" I sneezed out of nowhere Aunt Talia and Deaton were thrown backwards like a large gust of wind had slammed into them my eyes went wide in shock. "Whoa what was that?" I sat up feeling slightly better except I was still really hot Mom was looking at me wide eyed as was everyone else in the room.

"Riley don't sneeze ag-" Mom didn't get to finish her sentence before I sneezed the couch I was on slammed forward a few inches causing me to shriek picture frames rattled in the lounge room. "Riley okay sweetie calm I need you stay calm okay?" Meeting Mom's eyes I focused on her feeling a golden haze filling my vision I could feel myself about to sneeze again but Mom reached out pinching the bridge of my nose so I had to breathe through my mouth.

"Mom what's going on, how'd I do that?" I was scared and frightened but I tried to stay calm like she had told me to, she reached out touching the wolf necklace that Derek had given to me for my last birthday. "Spiritus Ducentia Protego." Mom's hand glowed as her eyes changed to a clear white I was surprised but all fear and fright I had was gone in fact I was intrigued my fingertips reached up touching the side of her eyes as they changed back to her normal brown colour eyes.

"Pretty," I feel forward into sleep and into my mother's arms…

Author's Note;

This is my first one-shot the beginning of Rilessa Hale series, yeah I'm still here I watch my emails see some of you really want more from this. I wanna say sorry, that a lot of things have been happening, some of the time I just thought my writing and myself were worthless. So I wanted to give up… But as I've begun to realise I'm a badass. I mean I've battled with depression and the lowest points of my life with being sick. I'm still here though fighting. Which is why I'm going to fix my stories to what I see is good.

This is the final product of the Prologue, like I said the beginning to Rilessa Hale's life, some of you might be confused about it, so I'm about to fill in some questions maybe. Anyone can message me if you don't exactly fully get it, believe me sometimes I have trouble sorting through my ideas with stories.

Okay so here we go; Riley's still new to the whole being a werewolf/witch hybrid mix I mean she is just seven or eight. The bond between her and Derek are like brother and sister even though there cousins, nothing came between them. That is till the whole Kate business but she had left before all of that, when the magic became unstable that day her mother decided she needed to leave gain control with her ancestors. Peter has reservations about it like Talia and Richard but none of them have an option when Claire seals their minds with magic, she made it as if Rilessa never even existed hence why Stiles, Scott and Lydia have no clue who she is when she comes back. Not straight away at least.

It might take a while maybe a few a week or two to make the first few chapters of her life when she returns to Beacon Hills, a lot of things that happens while she's away come to the surface so if you decide to not read this it'll be in the story at least. I'm gonna leave it now but yeah feel free to message me I like talking to people who enjoy Teen Wolf. See you guys, soon maybe?


End file.
